videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube All-Stars Battle Royale
YouTube All-Stars Battle Royale (known as YouTube All-Stars Slamdown in North America) is a fighting game for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, GameBlam, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. It was released on June 16, 2012. Modes *Arcade: Fight through 10 levels until you fight the boss.....The Announcer's Computer Mouse! *Battle Royale/Slamdown: Pick 4 characters and 1 stage and get ready to fight! *Special Battle/Special Slamdown: More ways to play Battle Royale/Slamdown mode! *Capture The Flag: Capture the flag and don't lose it! *King of The Hill: How long can you be the king? *Mini-Games: Tired of playing the same old modes over and over again? Try Mini Games! *Survival: How many foes can you survive? *Adventure Mode: Save the Youtube World from a mystrioius villan that dind't make it in the game! Playable Characters There is a total of 26 characters in the game with 2 extra characters that aren't from YouTube. *Annoying Orange (From Annoying Orange) *ASDF Dude (From ASDF Movies) *Nyan Cat (From Nyan Cat) *Sittin On Tha Toilet Guy (From Sittion On Tha Toilet) *Stephan Quire/The Freakout Kid (From The Greatest Freakout Ever) *Charile The Guinea Pig (From Askcharile) *Badger (From The Badger Song) *Brody (From YO MAMA!) *Anothony (With Ian) (From Smosh) *Klay Person (From Klay World) *Cuddles (From Happy Tree Friends) *Keyboard Cat (From Keyboard Cat) *Matt (From Journey To The Claw Machine) *Tay Zonday (From Choclate Rain) *Afro Ninja (From Afro Ninja) *Sneezing Panda & Eating Panda (From Sneezing Panda) *Blocky (From BFDI) *Harry Potter Puppet (From Potter Puppet Pals) *Krogzilla (From Shut Up! Cartoons) *Oishi Kawawi (From Shut Up! Cartoons) *Charile The Unicorn (From Charile The Unicorn) *El Fua (From El Fua) *Bizkit (From Bizkit The Sleepwalking Dog) *Angry Black Man (From Black Man Angry at Place) *Falcon Punch Guy/Erza (From FALCON PUNCH! (Video with guy punching guy out of trash can.)) *Dr. Hax (From Gmod Idiot Box) *Gumball* (From The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Captain Rockhopper* (With Blue Penguin) (From Club Penguin) (*) = third-party Stages *The Claw Machine (From Journey To The Claw Machine/Ray William Johnson) *Dream Island (From Battle for Dream Island/Journey To The Claw Machine) *Happy Tree Town (From Happy Tree Friends/Goodbye Kitty) *Kitchen (From Annoying Orange/Epic Rap Battles of History) *ASDF World (From ASDF Movies/Smosh) *Nyan Land (From Nyan Cat/Happy Tree Friends) *The Bar (From El Fua/Yo Mama!) *Marshmalla (From Annoying Orange/Nyan Cat) *Afro Ninja's Dojo (Afro Ninja/Battle for Dream Island) *Oishi High (Oishi High School Battle/Zombies Vs Ninjas) *Big Dogs (Krogzilla/ASDF Movies) *Toys R Us (Black Man Angry at Place/The Greatest Freakout Ever) *Bridge (Charile The Unicorn/Potter Puppet Pals) *Brody's Place (Yo Mama!/AskCharile) *Klay World (Klay World/Keyboard Cat) *Choclate Rain Forest (Choclate Rain/Man on the Street) *Hogwarts (Potter Puppet Pals/Oishi High School Battle) *Gumball's School (The Amazing World of Gumball/Club Penguin) Supers Annoying Orange *1 - Seed spit *2 - Knife *3 - Kitchen Carnage ASDF Dude *1 - Mine Turtle *2 - I Like Trains *3 - Throw the Cheese! Nyan Cat *1 - Nyan Zoom *2 - Pop Tart Rain *3 - Space Travel Sittin On Tha Toilet *1 - Ultra Fart *2 - Belly Bash *3 - Toilet Power Stephan Quire *1 - Guitar Smash *2 - Going Crazy *3 - Microwave Charlie The Guinea Pig *1 - Super Punch *2 - Chainsaw *3 - REJECTED Message Badger *1 - Snake *2 - GOAL! *3 - Badger Attack Brody *1 - Double Punch *2 - Fat Fallin' Mama *3 - Yo Mama So Ugly........ Anothony *1 - Shut Up! *2 - Food Battle *3 - Drawing Something Klay Person *1 - Splat *2 - Klay Ball *3 - Pancake Mines Cuddles *1 - Toohy Call *2 - Skateboard *3 - Guitar Solo Keyboard Cat *1 - Key Slam *2 - Falling Piano *3 - Let's Jam! Matt *1 - Explosive Teddy *2 - Crab Dash *3 - The Crane Tay Zonday *1 - MicroPWN *2 - Rockin' *3 - Choclate Rain Sneezing Panda *1 - Slam *2 - Ram *3 - Sneeze of Death Blocky *1 - Safe *2 - Dream Attack *3 - Tetris Harry Potter Puppet *1 - Magic *2 - Qudditch *3 - Mystrious Ticking Noise Krogzilla *1 - Marcus *2 - Flame Attack *3 - Mega Krogzilla Oishi Kawaii *1 - Blades *2 - Battle Breasts *3 - Noodles Power El Fua *1 - Shirt Smack *2 - Fua Punch *3 - UNLEASH THE FUA! Charile The Unicorn *1 - Pink & Blue *2 - Unicorn Power *3 - Beatdown Bizkit The Sleepwalking Dog *1 - Giant Bone *2 - Sleep Running *3 - Shatterd Dreams Angry Black Man *1 - Angry Bird *2 - Kung Fu Fattie *3 - Cra-Z Gumball *1 - Darwin *2 - Yelling *3 - Karate Attack Captain Rockhopper *1 - Blue Penguin Call *2 - Cannon *3 - Dar She Blows! Assasit Characters *Crocker (From LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!) *Yo Dawg Guy (From Yo Dawg,) *Marshmellow (From Annoying Orang) *Bubble (From BFDI) *Wall Slamming-Kid (From Kid slams into Wall) Updates *December 12, 2011: The game was annonced and had 6 characters, (ASDF Dude, Nyan Cat, Charlie The Guinea Pig, Brody, Anothy, & Matt) 4 stages (Claw Machine from Journey To the Claw Machine crossovered with Ray Willaim Johnson, Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island wich is crossoverd with Journey To the Claw Machine, Happy Tree Town from Happy Tree Friends crossoverd with Goodbye Kitty, & Kitchen from Annoying Orange crossoverd with Epic Rap Battles of History), & 2 items (Pancake Mine from Klay World & Mushroom Sheild from The Badger Song). *Janurary 5, 2012: 2 new characters were added. Keyboard Cat & Afro Ninja. *Feburary 20, 2012: 2 new characters were added again but with a new stage. Badger & Stephan Quire for Characters, & ASDF World from ASDF Movies crossoverd with Smosh for Stage. *March 2, 2012: 2 new characters were added a third time. Cuddles & Klay Person. *April 16, 2012: 4 new characters, 3 new stages, & 2 new items were added! Annoying Orange, Oishi Kawaii, Blocky, & Tay Zonday for characters. Nyan Land from Nyan cat crossoverd with Happy Tree Friends, The Bar from El Fua crossoverd with Yo Mama!, & Marshmalla from Annoying Orange crossoverd with Nyan Cat for stages. Fruit Bomb & Assait Box for items. Even all modes were announced. *May 30, 2012: 6 new characters, 4 new stages, & 4 new items added. Sittin On Tha Toilet, El Fua, Sneezing Panda, Harry Potter Puppet, Krogzilla, & for Characters. Afro Ninja's Dojo from Afro Ninja crossoverd with Battle For Dream Island, Oishi High from Shut Up! Cartoons crossoverd with Zombies vs Ninjas, Big Dogs from Shut Up! Cartoons crossoverd with ASDF Movies, & Toys R Us from Black Man Angry at Place crossoverd with The Greatest Freakout Ever. Keyboard, Blades, Nunchucks & Vaccum Cleaner for Items. Bosses and Assait Characters were announced too. * June 9, 2012: Final Update. Charile The Unicorn, Bizkit, Angry Black Man, Gumball, & Captain Rockhopper as Characters. Bridge, Charile's Talkplace, Klay World, Choclate Rain Forest, Hogwarts, & Gumball's School for Stages. Even more items, assait characters and the Final boss announced. Trivia *This is the first video game made by Youtube. *One of the Youtube characters will possibly make a cameo. *It is very likley to have merchandise from the game *A sequel has been announced and will be named "Youtube All-Stars Battle Royale 2". Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:YouTube Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:EPIC GAMES! Category:Video Games Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:GameBlam Games Category:THIS IS AWESOME!!!!! Category:Xbox 720 Games